


The Reason Why 16*29 was Canceled…

by KuudereEva



Series: Emo Rap 💔 [3]
Category: Hip Hop RPF, Lil Peep (Musician) RPF, Lil Uzi Vert (Musician) RPF, Music RPF, Playboi Carti (Musician) RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Orgasm, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blunt, Can’t walk, Couch Cuddles, Couches, Embarrassment, Eternal Atake, Hip Hop, Hope, Inspired by Real Events, Juice Wrld (mentioned), LUV vs. the world, Lil Uzi Vert - Freeform, Lil Uzi Vert’s ass fucks up the tour, Lil Yachty (mentioned), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Music, Musicians, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Playboi Carti - Freeform, Rap Music, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Roughness, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smoking, Spanking, XO TOUR LLYF3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuudereEva/pseuds/KuudereEva
Summary: reasoning on why 16*29 was canceled ❤️Uzi and Carti are reckless little bastards and go, erm too rough
Relationships: Lil Uzi Vert | Symere Woods/Jarad Higgins | Juice Wrld, Lil Uzi Vert | Symere Woods/Playboi Carti | Jordan Carter, Playboi Carti | Jordan Carter/Lil Yachty | Miles McCollum
Series: Emo Rap 💔 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796929
Kudos: 9





	The Reason Why 16*29 was Canceled…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know I don’t update that often, but I’d like to thank you for reading and share my upcoming works!  
> Ski Mask x XXX  
> Lil Peep x XXX  
> Lil Peep x Bexey  
> Oh god...GBC orgy that I wrote with a friend. This one is the worst thing to exist.

Oh, I should say this.  
I’m ESL, so I apologize if there is any stupid mistakes lol

Lil Uzi Vert threw down the paper in frustration, letting it slam against the planked floor. " _I'm bored!_ " The star was laying across his white couch, a leather studded jacket adorning his small figure (which he made up by standing on his money)

" _You don't have your gun, don’t you?_ “ His boyfriend Playboi Carti asked, stubbing a blunt into the large coffee table. He shook his head and bent down to pick back up the paper. Blankly staring at it, he throws it back down. 

He sighed, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out his Lil Uzi (Not the one that Jordan would be seeing later tonight ;) ) “ _I don’t have shit for ammo, which means I can’t just blow myself out!_ ” Rubbing the silver edge only makes him cuss under his breath, being able to see his frown in the shine of the gun. 

Jordan sighed. " _You knew that ending your life would have consequences, and mind you, I’m the one who seems to blow you… out_ “ He couldn’t help but grin as he said this, starting to take his hoodie off. “ _You seriously need to chill_ ”

Symere had been staying in his lounge for three weeks now with his boyfriend before they were set to perform together on the 16*29 tour that had been hyped for months on edge now. If they even dared to fuck this up…  
They wouldn’t make it out of the desperate fans. They’d be more hated than SmokePurpp, which is seriously saying something.

" _You've been this uptight for so long..._ " Jordan reminded him. He scoffed and went back to try and focus on his breathing. Jordan turned towards the angry midget, putting his hands on his shoulder. "You need to calm down. You need a distraction."

" _Exactly!_ " he bellowed. " _I need a show! Something_!"

He sighed and dropped his hands. " _Shows aren't the only things which distract._ "

" _They're the only things that work for me. Unless I got back into the drugs but I could never-_ "

" _What about a nice …bonding experience?_ "

_He shook his head. "Fuck you I’m not watching anything, I absolutely refuse t-"_

" _I'm not talking movies, I'm talking… something a bit different._ "

 _Symere stopped bitching and looked over at him, pity in his sunken eyes. "Dear fuck… , it’s gotten to you? Huh…._ "

 _Jordan threw his hands up defensively towards him. "Like it or not, it's distracting, and it doesn't require much thought. In fact most of it actively discourages thought._ "

He threw himself down on the lounge and crossed his arms. " _Fine, what were you thinking?" But in the back of his mind, he knew exactly what he wanted to do._

Symere pressed his hand slowly towards Jordan’s slacks he had on. Jordan flinched a bit, but looked down at Uzi with a smirk, noticing the blush across his face.

“ _What has you so flustered Sy?_ ”

He nods his head in Jordan’s direction, his blank expression turning into a teasing smirk as his eyes explore down his body. He folds his arms tightly, confused on what his intentions were.

“ _Flustered?_ ” Symere turns to give Jordan a long stare, the question seeming to rile him up a bunch. His elevated heart rate, shallow breaths and raised body temperature, along with the growing blush on both of their cheeks could easily make them think about something more~ 

“ _Fuck, he gets what I’m trying to do,huh…_ ”

Jordan bares his teeth, frustrated and pent-up, almost desperately hungry for the affection that he was bound to receive. Symere decided to spare his partner from any more awkward moments of silence, he cranes his neck so his eyes meet the taller’s. Symere jumps a little when he gently caresses the back of his fingers against his soft cheek. 

“ _You’re craving it, aren’t you?_ ”

A low baritone whisper teases at his ears, making his spine shake with pleasure as his blushing grows deeper, lips parting to exhale shakily. Jordan reaches down and tilts the smaller face up to see the glare in his dark eyes. 

“ _You’ve been thinking of me a lot, right?_ ”

He leans in quite quickly, so Symere braces himself for a kiss, but it never comes. Jordan pulls himself away before they touch, but whispers close to his lips, feeling the heat in his breath.

The sound of Symere’s gasping breaths and Jordan’s low murmurs echo in the stairway along with the rhythmic smack of colliding skin as he was hoisted up the stairs into his bedroom. 

From that moment, he knew he was absolutely fucked.

Symere screwed his eyes shut and sighs lightly. Jordan smiled even wider, biting down on his lip, placing his dark hands on Symere’s smaller waist, taking his clothes off slowly, asking before each article was removed. 

He blushes and stays silent, crawling away to position himself front-down on the bed, making sure to show his flawless skin and toned muscles off. Something about it still felt so exposing, even though Jordan had yet to touch him. Lowering himself into his pillow, the cold air to his lower half makes him gasp. It was exposing, perhaps worse than being completely naked in public.

Symere gasps again, feeling Jordan’s fingers on his body. They go over his back, hesitating a bit at his tailbone. Out of instinct, his legs stay closed tightly, not completely aware of the larger hands on the back of his thighs.

Another yelp escapes him, the hands move up and grab at his ass. Having really no other choice, he relaxes, but still shivers at the sensitive touches.  
“ _Loosen up, Sy. I won’t touch you if you keep twitching my ni-"_  
“ _Come on! I can’t wait for you anymore~_ ”  
Symere interrupts him with a moan, obviously forgetting who had complete control over him. He catches him rolling his eyes before lowering his face back down onto the soft white of his pillow.

His hands are fast and swift, quickly slapping across his ass before running his hand down a side, touch feeling like bare lava creeping across him. This obviously makes Sy whimper out, not even feeling aware of the noises reflecting around the room. 

He swore he heard a slight gulp of uncertainty from behind, but was quickly snapped out of this by a wet….something pressing against him, asking for entrance. Symere crashes his head back into the pillow as Jordan gives no hesitation with entering him, quite roughly and suddenly. Oh yeah, that’s his mouth. 

He shuddered, his slim legs seemed to be giving out on him. The feeling was unmatchable, as weird as it could sound. Jordan’s tongue deep inside him could easily make him lose his mind. 

“Come on… just… more~” he begged, his hands moving down to clutch onto his sheets.

The strange feeling of a smirk being fastened on Jordan’s face pressing against his own ass puzzled him. The lingering feeling of this being the end terrified him. 

The thought was shot down once again, his tongue curving deeper into his hole. Racks of electricity stretching up his spine made his back curve in ecstasy, hips immediately bucking back to the source of all this. 

“Y-yes! This can’t end-“

His dick was completely hard, bobbing down every time his hips jerked up and down, the tip leaking into the sheets, adding to a growing wet spot on his own bed. 

“ _A-aa-ahhh!_ ” Jordan’s nails clenched at his ass cheeks, flesh turning red from the sheer grip. All of a sudden, his back was hoisted up, legs being held up as his tongue ravaged deeper into him. He was completely thrown back, his feeble legs felt nimble being raised up. Slowly, he pushed back onto him, making him hit a place in him that made him yell out again. 

“ _Come on! More! I. Need. You!_ ” He felt breathless, yet still felt the need to cry out.

If he had to wait much longer, he’d die!

“ _God Sy...You’re so wet, just for me~_ ”

Jordan wrapped his fingers around Symere’s length, wiping the pre-come from it on the sheets, then continuing the rather pleasant job he was doing for him. Sy’s eyes bulged, still feeling the strokes melt away, getting faster paced as the time went on. He didn’t bother to moan, what use would it give him if Jordan could obviously feel how close he was. 

He dared to add a finger, letting Symere fall to the bed quite awkwardly. Another so only joined, hitting back at the spot his tongue just was. The tapping grew faster and harder, along with the hand on his cock, still roughly running up and down. This made him quite tense with a noise that would suggest pure emotional pain before his body twitched like a fading heartbeat. 

He wailed out as he fucked his hips into Jordan’s tight fist, and back up against his slim fingers and throbbing tongue. With another gasp, his orgasm shook his entire body, his load getting everywhere in a ten-jahmeter radius, on his wall and floor, smearing stickily and warm between Jordan’s fingers as well.

“ _Oh-h m-my f-fuck! fuck! fuck!_ ” Curses slurred out of his mouth, his oral control seemingly washed away as his orgasm finished, before his knees gave out, making him fall to the floor with a huge thud. His face was pressed into his own c-

Symere had no time to flip out about the sheer grossness of what happened, as Jordan pulled him back onto his bed roughly. He hissed out, knees still sore and ass feeling worn out already. He could feel it again, either his tongue or fingers at his entrance. His sigh was obviously cut off, as Jordan’s cock was roughly shoved into his ass with a scream from the receiver. 

A loud gasp erupted from deep inside, his length entering him roughly. He didn’t mind, really, he had taken him like this before. Yet this time, it just felt different, although better. He had given up trying to talk him out of his ways, feeling his mind drift off although all he wanted was to feel Jordan deeper inside of him.

He grunts out, shoving most of his cock into Sy’s tight hole. There’s another shout, met with Symere burying his head into the sheets again to muffle himself. His ass pulses around Carti, making him moan out his name breathily. He knew that he was tight, especially when the only preparation he had had was….well that. It just feels sublime, even if he isn’t all the way in.

Symere had really been able to manage this with anyone else, but Jordan…is big, and he definitely wasn’t trying to boast his ego or anything. Even at their best moments, he couldn’t take all of him. 

Then Jordan, astonishingly says, “ _Is that all? Want me to give up right now?_ ”

Sy’s cock jerks again. “ _No. I want more..._ ”

“ _I want it all._ ”

Oh god, what did he just agree to?

He pulls back, thrusting in deeper. Of course Symere can take this, he’s barely halfway in. When he fucks back deeper, more goes in, forcing both of them to bite their lips.  
“ _Come on...fuck me like you mean it!_ ”

That taunt shoved him over the edge. On the next thrust, Jordan presses in, and in and then- all of him is buried in him, causing both of their hips to mash together.

It’s—

“ _Oh...fuck! Fuck! A-ahh!_ ” Jordan bends over him, body shaking with lust, pushing him to move. “Wow, shorty...nobody’s ever taken all this. You’re taking it so well-“

“ _Better than him,_ ” Symere mutters. Statement, not question.

He pulls back and then pushes back in, bottoming out. “ _So much better. Stars, you feel amazing, you take me so well_ ” His hips start to go back in, seemingly without his control, fucking over and over into him. Sy whines out, yet takes him in.

“ _That's all you’ve got?_ ” He sneers just moments later.

Before he even thinks about it, his hand moves to Sy’s hair. He tugs down. using it to pull him back onto his cock roughly.

“ _What was that?_ ” he demands, starting to pound into Symere.

He gasps, and when Jordan tugs again there are tears that well up in his eyes.

“ _More…_ ” he mumbles.

Jordan shoves him down again, pressing his head into the sheets and taking hold of his hips again. He lets everything from the last few months pour through him, and he takes it out on his body, not thinking about anything that could happen… 

“ _Is this what you wanted, shorty-ass?_ ” He barks. The pleasure is piling up on him, but to no objection. His hips start to bruise, pushing him back onto his dick.

“ _G-aaaahhh!_ ” is the only thing he moans out, and he does this quite loudly. His knees are numb by now, causing his legs to split down to the side.

“ _Oh my fucking god, I can just feel you quivering lil nig-_ “  
“Jor! Right there! No, please!”

He makes another needy yelp, clawing at the sheets to interrupt Jordan again. 

“ _This is what you wanted! I can feel it- you wanted to show me how good you would…take…me! There’s a high cry from Symere. “This is so much better than anything Jarad ever gave you, yeah? Juice box straw dick looking ass nig-_ “

“ _Sh—_ “

“ _You wanted to hear that! Right? How much better your ass is than Yachty’s was? You just love to hear that, huh?_ ” The repeated assault on his prostate continues, feeling his body get rigid can make it obvious that he’s close.  
“ _You’ll give me this anytime I would want after this, won’t you?_ ”

“ _Y’s_ ,” he breathes. “ _Pl— fuckk—_ “

“ _Oh great...,_ ” he moans. “ _Now come for me. Come on my cock and show me how much you want this. Show me how amazing you can be for me._ ”

Symere nods, letting a second orgasm be rocked from his body, bringing the sheets to his mouth as he screams out, come rushing out again, on the clean sheets…. “ _A-aaaahh! That’s it! So. Fucking. Tight! Gonna—_ “ His hands slam down so roughly down as his orgasm hits him, feeling the tightening of Sy’s ass around him, bar none the best orgasm he’s had. 

Jordan tentatively pulls out, watching Symere’s ass leak his load out. He briskly swallows, then looks back at Sy. “ _I’m just so glad that you’re okay—_ “ He smiles back, trying to ignore the jabbing pain in his lower half. “ _Come on, let’s get some rest before the tour…_ ”  
~~

It has been around twelve hours since that night, and as he had feared, Sy couldn’t get the thought out of his mind.  
“ _Fuck! I can’t move! My asshole hurts so fucking much!_ ”  
He wants to feel Jordan rub up against him, wants to breathe in the scent of expensive tobacco, whispering in his ear that it was going to be okay, he could just lay down for the entire day.

But he couldn’t. He had to make the tour.

As he had hoped, a whisper slid through his ear, asking the question “ _Are you okay?_ ” 

Refusing to answer his question, he averts his gaze, lips tugging into a frown that borders on an unamused pout as he pulls his chin out of Jordan’s grasp. He knew what his answer would be anyways. 

There were a few lingering seconds of silence, Jordan trying to find out exactly what was wrong with his boyfriend. He looks back at the clock and swears “ _Fuck! It’s almost time for our first act! If we miss this show. . . It’ll be the end of the whole tour!_ ”  
He groans, but knows that this was the right time to say it. “ _Well… did you forget about my IBD? When my ass literally can ruin my entire life? I’m… I can’t… I’m so, so sorry…_ ”

He feels the sigh from the other end. “ _It’s alright, I’d rather be taking care of you than on stage and being stressed as fuck…_ ” Symere flinches from the obvious lie, but sighs and lays back. “ _I’m so fucking lucky to have you… but what should I tell the fans?_ ”  
~~~


End file.
